


Sorry

by avid_reader_45



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Breakup, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanvids, Forgive Me, I'm Sorry, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Makeup, Sad Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Song: Apologise (OneRepublic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_reader_45/pseuds/avid_reader_45
Summary: Sorry, forgive me...It's too late to apologize?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 6





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I listened the song "Baby can I hold you" by Tracy Chapman and I thought it really fit Malec...  
> Unfortunately, its copyright stop it on youtube, so I rearranged it with this song... I hope it fit as well and you'll enjoy it too  
> Obviously I don't own nothing, mistakes are all mine ; )

[Alec & Magnus / I'm sorry (It's too late to apologise?)](https://youtu.be/UBUA9NfxIjQ)


End file.
